Feelings behind a blank expression
by Lexion
Summary: Samui being alone and quiet most of her life has feeling for one of her teammates but she doesn't know how to express it the right way so she goes to her brother. What will she do with the words that are given to her? A little humor. just out of boredom I want Samui to be a host of the Blue eyes white dragon because of her being quiet and that they both have blue eyes.
1. What is love?

Samui was walking through the forest alone thinking to herself. She knew that some people called her the ice queen she thought maybe it was because she was quiet and didn't really smile much. She lowered her head then slightly frowned.

"What could I do?"

She went to the village but stopped when she saw her two teammates Omoi and Karui. She silently followed them to another part of the village but hid behind a corner while they stopped to get some tea. Omoi looked at his cousin with a question look on his face.

"Hey Karui, what do you think of Samui?"

Karui looked at him confused.

"Define think?"

"Like how do you feel around her?"

"Well she's very sincere. She's hard to read though but I can tell that she is straight to the point."

"Is there anything else?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I remember that when we first met you were kind of shy around her but when she wasn't around you would talk to me like we are now."

"You know I was very shy when we first met her."

"Well she isn't the type to smile much and she has that blank expression. How does that look on her face feel to you?"

"I wouldn't be too sure. I can tell there are a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well I didn't try to learn that she hates jokes, surprises and that she doesn't talk much. So at first sight anyone could sense that she's not the type to joke around."

"I wonder if she ever smiles or maybe has a soft spot."

"I'm sure she has but maybe she doesn't like to show it."

"More like hates to, but I wonder how her brother takes it."

There was silence then Karui shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm going home."

With that Karui left to go home. Samui had the idea and followed her.

Karui began to sense this pressure that she was being watched so then she ran away from there. After a while of running she came to a river and sat down to look at her reflection. As she looked at it she smiled.

"I remember when I first came here."

She paused when she saw a reflection that wasn't hers and looked behind to see Samui looking at her with the blank expression.

"Samui, what are you doing here?"

Samui simply replied.

"Just memories."

"Oh, well this is the place we met as a team."

Samui didn't say anything but she did come closer. Karui didn't know but she was talking about some things.

"I thought it was quite a surprise when we first met. Omoi and I were wondering what it was going to be like when-"

She was cut off by a hand that went to her cheek made her look at Samui who was inches away from her face. Karui didn't dare to move or say a word but the look in her eyes was enough to say that she was afraid. Samui calmly asked.

"Karui, what do you think of me?"

"You're sincere in everything you do."

Samui came closer and kissed Karui. Samui had her eyes closed and held Karui's head to keep her from running off. Karui's eyes were wide open from the kiss she was getting but she blinked in realization that the person kissing her was Samui. She began to squirm but the grip on her was too much but she push herself away. Samui looked at her still with a blank expression.

Karui had a hand over her mouth then she ran away from Samui who just stood there. Samui just went home when she got there she saw her brother looking at her. Atsui smirked at her.

"Hey sis, you're not looking so hot what's wrong?"

"Brother, how do I tell someone I love them?"

"What kind of love do you mean? Friendship? Sisterly?"

Samui looked at him.

"What's sisterly love?"

He blinked in question.

"Well it's just like brotherly love only it's between girls. You treat them as if they were your sibling or something. Like a spiritual bond and you want to protect them no matter what."

Samui lowered her head then remembered something then she looked at him as he chuckled.

"I remember how you and Karui first met. Back then she was shy but she help you after you two met."

"Well you can't blame me for being so quiet."

"Yeah that's true but they don't know. I remember when you were silent to the point I didn't know that you were with me but I'm very glad you met Karui."

She blinked.

"Why?"

"After you two met at first she was creeped out by your blank expression then after that as time went on she would stop by once in a while to ask if you were busy."

Samui had her head lowered she never really thought about that way so then she went to her room and got ready for bed.

'What could it be? Am I in love with her?'

With that Samui was asleep.


	2. How we first met

The next day Karui wasn't coming out of her home. She was still trying to get over from what happened yesterday with her and Samui. As she was thinking about it her cousin, Omoi came to her.

"Karui are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Omoi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we first met Samui what all happened?"

Omoi looked to think about.

"Well at first when we saw her she had that blank expression on her face like she still does now and also she didn't talk as much."

FLASHBACK

12 year old Omoi and Karui were both at the training field. They were waiting for their teacher and teammate who were coming. Omoi was thinking aloud and Karui looked at him as he spoke.

"I wonder what they'll be like. What if they're nice or if they're mean? Would we be getting along?"

Karui smiled at him.

"I'm sure that if we see them we'll figure out from there."

Soon enough their teacher, Killer bee and teammate both showed up. Killer bee was the younger brother of the Raikage and he rapped everything he said.

"Omoi and Karui say hello to your teammate Samui. Be nice and you dare be mean or you'll find yourselves chased by bees."

Omoi and Karui both had scared smile on their faces then Samui's brother came.

"Hello I'm Samui's brother. Please excuse my sister, she's very shy and doesn't talk much."

They both looked at Samui who had a blank expression on her face so then sweat dropped.

'That look on her face doesn't make me feel any better.'

That thought went through Omoi's head while Karui thought differently.

'For a shy person that look on her face is scary.'

Killer bee smirked.

"Alright we are a team so together we can do great things. Nothing is a disaster so treat each other like brothers and sisters."

With that Atsui took Omoi with him somewhere else and Killer bee looked at Karui who was looking at Samui who was looking back at her.

Karui closed her eyes while trying to talk without showing any hint of anger.

"I'm Karui and you're Samui right? We should walk around to have lunch together."

They both left to look for a place to hang out. As they were walking Karui was walking ahead but then she looked over her shoulder at Samui who was looking down. Karui was really getting annoyed by the silent treatment so then she stopped and so did Samui.

"Samui I'm going to get us a snack. Is there anything you enjoy eating?"

Samui didn't say anything so then Karui went into the store to get something.

As Karui was in the store Samui just waited outside. Karui got two sodas and a bag of cheddar flavored chips. After she got them she went back outside only to see that Samui wasn't there.

"Where did she go?"

Karui turned her head to see a couple of boys chasing Samui down the road. Karui got angry and ran after them. She ran very fast and took a short cut but Samui ran right into her.

"Samui what's wrong?"

She stopped to look at three boys coming at them. One of them was very upset as he glared at Karui.

"Hey Karui get lost this is just between her and us."

"What's your problem what did she ever do to you?"

"She's a freak! What kid would be so quiet that they would be a stuck up like her?"

Karui just had a bored annoyed look on her face.

"Did it ever dawn on you that there are some people like that?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Some people are born to be quiet while others are born to annoy and pick on little kids. Like you for example picking on her."

"What did you say?"

He got angry and clenched his fists.

"For someone who only hangs out with guys you sure talk tough. You got problems!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Karui grabbed him by his shirt and yelled.

"You want to do something about it?!"

That was enough to scare his buddies then Karui punched the boy.

"If I ever see any of you near my teammate again I'll beat you up to the point you can't stand up do I make myself clear?!"

The boys got scared and ran away from them. Karui looked at Samui who just looked at her with surprised eyes then Karui led them both to a river.

"Nothing better than a nice day with soda and chips."

Samui looked at Karui then she slowly leaned on her head on her shoulder. Karui looked at her as she leaned on her head on her shoulder. Karui didn't mind so she just looked up at the cloudy sky.

"I wonder what's going to happen next in the future like us going on missions together. I bet that would be great."

"….."

"Hmm well I'm sure that most of our missions will be great."

"….."

Karui looked at Samui.

"You know Samui at least say one thing to me."

Samui looked at her and Karui looked at her and sighed.

"You're not going to talk to me are you? Okay then at least give me a sign or motion to let me know you're listening to me."

Karui still didn't get a response then looked down at the ground.

"You're so quiet."

Karui felt weight being taken off of her shoulder and saw Samui leaving.

"Samui wait I'll walk with you."

They both went to Samui's home only to see her brother and Omoi waiting there. Atsui ran to his sister hugging her.

"Samui are you okay I was worried about you."

"…"

Atsui looked at Omoi and Karui who were about to leave then he spoke.

"Omoi and Karui maybe someday we could hang out the four of us."

Karui and Omoi nodded then they left to go home.

FLASHBACK

Karui lowered her head.

"I remember that and the day we hung out with them."

Omoi looked at her.

"When was the first time you heard her speak?"

"It was when we were on our first mission out of the village to get a scroll but Samui wasn't comfortable because her brother wasn't there with her."

"Just from hearing you say that and to this very day I think you and Samui are like sisters of some sort."

Karui lowered her head.

"I wouldn't be too sure of it."

With that she left to go to the river.


End file.
